


Perceptions of Night

by Owlwithafringe



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Academy Era, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owlwithafringe/pseuds/Owlwithafringe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theta turned his head towards Koschei's bed, looking at something other than the plaster of the ceiling for the first time in hours. His body was silhouetted, just a darker shape in the already pitch black of the room. "Did I wake you?"</p><p>Koschei laughed softly. "You're not the only one who suffers from late night insomnia you know, though usually you do something inventive with yours. It's normally me sitting in the darkened room. So what's on your mind?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perceptions of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Fic Prompt: Theta and Koschei are both up pretty late and they're both really tired but they just get into a deep but also sleepy conversation, eventually ending in some sort of fluff?? idk, this is just off the top of my head.

There was something about night. Something about the peace outside with only the invisible world of animals and insects that hid during the day, finally going about their business. Something about the dark that left you staring unblinking at the ceiling whilst a million thoughts plagued your head, bouncing off the walls of your mind like rubber balls. Something about the blackness when the moon was blocked by clouds, like a reflection of your soul, of your deepest fears suddenly making their presence known-

"I can hear you thinking from here, Thete." A voice cut through his buzzing thoughts, a shock of cold water to his system. The thoughts halted to a standstill, an emergency break pulled. Theta snorted. It was an incredibly human thing for Koschei to say. The voice piped up again in response. "No, literally. Your barriers are down and you're not exactly being quiet."

Theta turned his head towards Koschei's bed, looking at something other than the plaster of the ceiling for the first time in hours. His body was silhouetted, just a darker shape in the already pitch black of the room. With no moonlight or lamps that's all his room mate was; a shadow with a voice. Theta must have been even more sleep deprived than he originally thought if he was literally comparing his friend to a shadow. "Did I wake you?"

Koschei laughed softly. "You're not the only one who suffers from late night insomnia you know, though usually you do something inventive with yours. It's normally me sitting in the darkened room. So what's on your mind?" Theta noted with indifference that Kos hadn't answered his question. It probably meant that yes, he had woken him up and wasn't mentioning it. Theta felt a stab of guilt - Koschei got even less sleep than Theta did.

"Nothing."

"You don't usually sit there all night moping if there isn't something wrong." Replied the Shadow.

"I'm not moping." Theta protested, a childish tone weaving its way into his objection.

"Yes you are, but that's besides the point. Don't think you can distract me by changing the subject. So what is it?"

Theta remained silent. It wasn't that he didn't trust Koschei enough to talk to him, it's just that he didn't want to talk about it full stop. He should have known better though, that Koschei wouldn't just let it drop that easily.

"Is your Father bothering you about the Army again?"

Theta sighed. It sounded too weary and spent to belong to someone so young. But with Koschei, in the cover of darkness he didn't need to pretend. He answered Koschei's question with another question, not committing an answer but giving Koschei an idea of how he felt. Koschei would know what he meant. They were so finely tuned to the other, two opposite forces of nature that couldn't exist without the other: push and pull, rise and fall. "Don't you ever just want to leave and never come back?"

"Always."

Theta rolled completely over to face Koschei's direction. He wondered where Koschei would go, what he'd do, what he was running from. The questions stayed unspoken though, words hidden behind his teeth. "Come with me."

"Yes." 

The answer was immediate, no hesitation like it wasn't even a possibility that he wouldn't. " _But_ first we have to finish school." 

"Fine." Theta groaned, muffling a yawn as he spoke.

Koschei chuckled softly. "Come on idiot, get some sleep. We still have school in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah." Theta mumbled, turning over and snuggling into his pillow. His eyes began to droop, and as he slipped into sleep he felt a lot lighter than he had done when he went to bed, floating easily off into a dream of brave new worlds.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, feedback is always appreciated and motivates me to write more! Come and find me on Tumblr at **[jimkivk](http://jimkivk.tumblr.com/)** , or if you're a book fan, come and find my book blog, **[williamherxndale](http://williamherxndale.tumblr.com/)**. (◡‿◡✿)


End file.
